


All the Little Pieces

by ellebeedarling



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Blow Jobs, Budding Romance, Coming Out, Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Drabble Collection for my random one-shots and ficlets that don't belong to any of my other stories or series. Most of them are from prompts or events on Tumblr.The entire fic is not rated E. Chapters will be summarized and rated according to their content.





	1. A Mother's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah notices her son's strange behavior and decides to get to the bottom of it.
> 
> Rated G

John was acting weird.

 

Well... weirder than usual. He was a sixteen year old boy. They were weird by nature. But Hannah had gotten pretty damn good at differentiating between the typical sixteen year old boy weird and the kind of weird that meant her son was either hiding something or wanting to talk to her and unable to come up with a way to broach the topic. Time to pull out all the stops.

 

She prepared his favorite meal – lasagna. It had been her husband Alan's favorite meal, too. A wistful sigh slipped past her lips. More than likely, whatever was eating away at John would have been better handled by his father, but he'd been gone for five years now – killed in action. Some days it was still like a punch to the gut whenever she thought about it. At any rate, she and John had learned to manage. She'd bravely weathered the storms of encroaching puberty and all the things that went along with it – including wet dreams. And sometimes the thought of how those conversations had gone down made her want to crawl into a hole and never see the light of day again. John needed her, though, and no matter how awkward or embarrassing their conversations turned, she wasn't about to let him down. She loved him

 

He was kinda special.

 

The wistful smile morphed into a happy one just about the same time she heard the front door chime that someone had entered their cabin. Being on a cruiser afforded much better accommodations than a frigate. Their quarters were still small, but at least they had a kitchen and a tiny table where they could dine together and have important and embarrassing conversations. She just hoped this one wasn't going to be more about wet dreams. There was only so much of that kind of thing a mother's heart could handle. Judging from the way it had taken John two whole weeks afterward to make eye contact with her, things had been just as uncomfortable for him.

 

“Ma, I'm back,” John shouted, already moving down the hall to deposit his book bag in his room no doubt. The kid was nothing if not regular. Every day was the same – in the front door, down the hall to ditch the bag, then back to the kitchen for a snack of some sort. He was so damn tall – already towering a whole head above her and not slowing down – but he was all arms and legs and awkward angles. Still, he was a handsome boy – if she did say so herself. Her boy was going to break a lot of hearts, she though with a grin.

 

“How was class?” she asked when he stepped into the kitchen a minute later and started rummaging through the fridge, grabbing the juice and turning it up to his lips. “John,” she sighed, “how many times do I-”

 

“Sorry ma,” he said once the container was drained, tossing it in the receptacle.

 

She sighed again, but he kissed her on the cheek and found a box of cookies before sitting at the table to watch her. “I'm making your favorite tonight,” she said, ignoring his wheedley ways. That boy had been a charmer from day one, and she didn't see that changing anytime soon.

 

“Cool,” he said, mouthful of cookie. He grabbed a datapad that was lying on the table and started flipping through the magazine on it. Something about model ships. John was obsessed with ships of every sort. Hannah wondered how he had room for his lessons with all the useless ship facts he had crammed in that head of his. He could rattle off the stats and specs for just about every class of ship there was. Currently, his dream was to become a pilot in the Alliance, and she'd seen enough of Alan's stubborn determination in her son to know that he could accomplish anything he put his mind to. When his cookies were gone – the entire box, she noted with yet another sigh, where the boy managed to put all that food, she would never know, perhaps he had hollow legs... - he marched off to his room to begin his homework.

 

Hannah was proud of him – what mother wouldn't be? Despite the fact that he'd lost his father when he was only eleven years old, John was a remarkably well adjusted and well rounded person – intelligent, polite, and well behaved... mostly. He was at the top of his class, and Captain Athaca had already promised Hannah that she'd be willing to give the boy a commendation for officer training if he decided to enlist. That John was a natural leader was obvious to anyone with eyes to see, and his instructor was forever sending her reports and messages about John's accomplishments in class.

 

An hour later, John wandered back out of his room – led by his nose and stomach, no doubt. “I'm starving, ma,” he muttered, crowding around her and trying to get at least a peek at his favorite dish, if not a taste.

 

“It's almost ready. Set the table?”

 

John slinked off to do that, while Hannah removed the pasta from the oven and set it on the table. She took a moment to mull over how to broach the topic she wanted to deal with tonight – namely, John's weirdness of late. She waited till his mouth was full of steaming hot lasagna – honestly, he didn't even seem to register the temperature, he was inhaling it so fast – to begin. “So... everything alright at school?”

 

“Mmhm,” his mouth was still full – or full again, she wasn't sure which. “Got papers for biology and language arts due tomorrow, but I'm almost done. Elliot and I have to work on a project for history for next week.” He stopped shoveling food into his mouth and took a second to swipe at it with his napkin before looking up at her, suddenly nervous. His ears were beet red. “Uh... can he come over tomorrow? You know... so we can work on it?”

 

“Of course,” Hannah said, taking note of John's sudden discomfort. “He's Lieutenant Hastings' son, right?”

 

His mouth was already full again, “Mmhm.” And now he was refusing to make eye contact with her. Interesting.

 

“Only been on the ship for a couple of months, right?”

 

This time he only nodded, but his knee started bouncing under the table. He dropped his fork abruptly and drained his glass of milk. “Gotta go finish my-”

 

“John,” she cut him off, “is... there something going on with you and Elliot?” She watched as the color drained from her son's face and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach – she never wanted him to feel ashamed to tell her anything. The poor child looked like a varren caught in a spotlight. “Sit down, honey,” she said quietly, and of course, John obeyed – that was just the kind of kid he was – though he refused to meet her eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

He swallowed, and for the first time, she noticed how pronounced his Adams' apple had become in the last few months. Sometimes it was hard on a mother's heart noticing the small changes that added up to her little boy becoming a man. “Are you mad?” he whispered, and her heart broke at the fear in his voice.

 

“What could I possibly have to be mad about, sweetheart?”

 

He finally met her eyes – his blue ones so much like his father's that it ached at times. “I think... I like boys.” The confession was enough to make him look away again, staring down at his hands that were gripping the table edge so fiercely they were turning white.

 

“Just boys?”

 

He nodded his head, but kept his eyes focused on his fingers.

 

“John... look at me, honey.” It seemed to take him tremendous effort to raise his head, and the look on his face broke her heart for the second time in as many minutes. “You're my son, and I love you. Your sexual preferences are a part of you just as much as your smile and your sense of humor. You have nothing to fear or be ashamed of here, son.”

 

Tears welled in his bright blue eyes. Hannah stood, and he met her for an embrace, resting his head on her shoulder – though he had to bend down to accomplish it. “I love you, mama.”

 

“I love you too, baby. You never have to be afraid to tell me anything, alright? I'm your biggest supporter, and I always will be. Nothing you can ever do will make me stop loving you.”

 

He nodded and squeezed her tighter. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

“Thank you for being honest with me... now... I need you to be honest with me again, and it's not going to be any easier.” She felt her son stiffen in her arms, and she released him, leading him to the sofa. With a steeling breath, she asked, “Are you and Elliot having sex?”

 

He looked away, face flaming red, staring at the stars speeding past through the viewport. “No, ma'am,” he croaked at last.

 

“Do... you want to?”

 

“Maybe,” he confessed. “Just... I don't know. We've just... kissed a few times.”

 

She gave him the obligatory “safe sex” spiel, not enjoying it anymore than he was, but knowing that it was one of those necessary and unavoidable things that single mothers of teenage boys were required to endure. After an awkward hug, John went to finish his homework and get ready for bed while Hannah cleaned the kitchen. Normally they would complete the task together, but tonight she thought they could both use a break from each other.

 

John was sitting at the table with his friend Elliot when Hannah came home the next evening. They were working on their history project, sitting across from each other, trying a little too hard not to make eye contact with each other or with her. Hannah just smiled to herself and set a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk on the table, taking a moment to ruffle John's hair, but careful not to kiss him or anything else that he would call embarrassing later on. She had taken the liberty of getting John some pamphlets on homosexuality and safe sex, as well as a box of condoms from the ship's medic – what he did was his business, making sure he was taken care of was hers – but she figured he would be furious if she mentioned that now, so she left them in her bag and got to work making dinner.

 

“Elliot, you're welcome to stay for dinner,” she said over her shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Lieutenant Shepard,” he said, “but my mom is expecting me.”

 

“Alright, well, just know that there's an open invitation anytime you want to stay.”

 

“Thank you, ma'am.” She heard the rustle of the boys cleaning up their work mess behind her and purposefully made herself scarce until she heard the door chime when Elliot left.

 

Wandering back out into the living area, she again took up her post in the kitchen, opening up the packets of dehydrated beef stew and setting the kettle on to boil – they couldn't have fresh, home cooked meals every night. John brushed past her on the way to his room, but she didn't fail to notice the light in his eyes, the pinkish tint to his cheeks.

 

He was happy.

 

At the end of the day, that's all she ever wanted for him. What she wouldn't give to bottle up this euphoria he felt today and save it for him for when life inevitably came crashing down around him. Her mother's heart wanted to protect him from every heartache, but also knew that he would never grow without tribulation. It was like a double edged sword – this whole parenting thing. There was such a fine line between being protective and being overly so.

 

The bag of informational material and prophylactics could wait until tomorrow night, and then hopefully, she could stay out of her son's sex life, for awhile at least. Tonight she would let him bask in the joy of his first budding romance, and just be grateful for the opportunity to witness it coming to pass. Tonight she would think about the little boy who'd been her heart since the day he was born and about the man he was becoming before her very eyes. Tonight she would enjoy being his mom, knowing that in less than two years he would enlist, and nights like this would be few and far between. Tonight she would insist on tucking him in, knowing that he would only put up with that for so much longer. Tonight she would whisper that she loved him and smile as his sleepy voice murmured back, “I love you too, mama.”

 


	2. Every Fire Starts With a Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble written for Mass Effect NPC Appreciation Week on tumblr.
> 
> Pairing - MShep/Gianna Parasini
> 
> That kiss on Illium in ME2 got too many ideas going in my head. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Rated G

The first time she'd met him, she'd expected him to be a complete ass. Military types usually were after all, and she imagined that Spectres would be as well. They had almost god-like authority, near limitless power, and they were used to people not only bending to their will, but jumping to do their bidding. He was in for a rude awakening on Noveria however. The ice world didn't believe in playing by anyone's rules but its own. For someone whose life was lived by strict guidelines and military dogma, dealing with corporate assholes would have to be frustrating.

 

As it turned out, Shepard had taken everything in stride. Anoleis was his usual dick self, and Shepard waltzed out of his office looking completely unfazed, flashing a devilish smile at her when she offered him help in getting a garage pass. It was that smile that had her willing to take a chance on him and ask for his help in getting the evidence she needed to finally nail Anoleis to the wall once and for all. And although he'd started to protest, he'd finally agreed to aid her, giving her the OSD in exchange for the garage pass.

 

Shepard had left for Peak 15 and Gianna hadn't seen him since. Which was probably just as well. The asari he had with him couldn't keep her goo-goo eyes off him. There was probably something going on there.

 

Life went on as usual. Gianna took on a new assignment and thought no more about John Shepard until the day she'd been visiting her family on Earth and seen the news report about the destruction of the Normandy. Shepard had been killed in the attack, and Gianna's heart was broken for reasons she couldn't comprehend. The entire galaxy mourned the man's death to some degree, but for her it felt personal, though there had never been more between them than a brief, professional relationship.

 

Two years later when she spotted him strolling the streets of Illium, she did a double take. “Holy crap! Shepard? The news said you were dead.”

 

Though he looked a little reluctant, he made his way to her table, and her nerves got the better of her. She started babbling her head off, not even letting him get a word in edgewise, thinking he'd probably walk away and never look back. He agreed to help her again, though, accomplishing in minutes that which would have likely taken her weeks.

 

She'd never admit to anyone just exactly how many times she'd thought of John Shepard over the last few years, and now that she was standing face to face with him again – those blue eyes of his boring into her – she was at a loss for what to say. Her dry mouth was all tongue tied. She should shake his hand, tell him thank you, and walk away. Instead, she heard herself saying, “Ah, to hell with it,” and found herself leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss right on the corner of his mouth.

 

His eyes widened, looking somewhat shell shocked, and his hand flew to the spot where her lips had touched his. He stared at her again, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Much better than a handshake,” she murmured, giving him a coy smile and walking away. Later that evening as she packed her things to leave Illium, her omni-tool pinged with an incoming call. She'd just talked to her mother that morning, and no one else ever called her. She wrinkled her brow, and hit the call connect button, shocked to see Shepard's face on the holographic display. “Shepard?”

 

He gave her that award winning smile of his. “Hey.”

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to get a drink with me.”

 

Even through the display his eyes were brilliant. Gianna swallowed, discretely pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and returned his smile. “I'd love to.”

 


	3. Captain's Privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and John engage in some sexy times in the pilot's chair aboard the Normandy. There are advantages to being ship's captain after all.
> 
> Rated E

“Hey, there you are!”

 

Shepard spun around in the pilot's chair to see Kaidan standing behind him. “Just enjoying the view,” he said, patting his thigh in invitation. With a sly grin, the Major climbed up to straddle Shepard's lap, planting a brief kiss on the Commander's lips. “And you just made the view infinitely better.”

 

Kaidan rolled his eyes fondly as Shepard grinned. They lost themselves in a round of slow, sloppy kisses, Kaidan's fingers toying with the skin just underneath Shepard's collar, Shepard's hands at Kaidan's hips, and it wasn't long before he felt his lover shifting underneath him, seeking a little friction. “Something on your mind, Commander?”

 

“It occurs to me that this could be the one room on this ship we haven't defiled yet.” Shepard's voice was a low rumble that shot straight to Kaidan's cock, and the Major let out a little moan. The answering grin he got was nothing short of wicked just before Shepard pulled him down, lips latching onto his neck. He felt Shepard moving his arm behind him, heard the hiss of the bridge door closing, faintly registered the red glow of the door lock, and then Kaidan was tearing at the Commander's clothes while the man, himself, chuckled darkly.

 

He slid down Shepard's body, peppering it with kisses as he went. He would never tire of the satiny, smooth feel of Shepard's skin against his lips. Each scar and freckle was lavished with tender reverence until Shepard was practically buzzing with arousal and anticipation. The sharp breath that hitched in the Commander's throat when Kaidan's fingers landed on the clasp of his trousers was enough to let Kaidan know exactly how on edge Shepard really was.

 

Glancing down, he saw the telltale bulge of his lover's arousal, and couldn't resist teasing just a little more, palming him through the thick fabric until Shepard was nearly growling. The Commander sagged with relief when Kaidan finally – _finally_ – released his engorged dick from his pants, fingers ghosting over the delicate skin. He planted a scorching trail of kisses up and down the length of it, Shepard's fingers slipping into his hair, urging him to do more than tease. “Please, Kaid,” Shepard sighed, a slight strain to his voice now.

 

Kaidan grinned, locked eyes with his lover, and swallowed him down until the head was pushing uncomfortably against the back of his throat. Shepard hissed and bucked his hips harshly, and Kaidan barely managed to pull up enough to keep from being gagged. With a short laugh, the Major pulled his lover's cock back into his mouth, flicking his tongue lightly over the head before hollowing his cheeks and sucking firmly. Shepard's eyes rolled back, head lolling against the headrest, and Kaidan took his time, bringing his lover to the brink of no return before easing off and letting him catch his breath.

 

Shepard was a mess of nerves and need and lust. The wet slurpy sounds Kaidan made as he sucked him for all he was worth had fire churning through his veins. His thighs trembled and his lungs burned with the effort of holding out, letting this last as long as possible, because the way Kaidan's mouth felt wrapped around him – wet and hot and soft and slick – was too perfect, too heavenly, and he never wanted this feeling to end. But when Kaidan raked his teeth every so lightly over the head of his cock, then swallowed him down without hesitation, Shepard lost all control. Gripping his lover by the hair, he held him down and thrust his hips up one final time, as time and space disappeared and blinding pleasure exploded from the very core of his being.

 

When he finally had the wherewithal to open his eyes, Kaidan was grinning smugly at him, wiping the vestiges of cum off his lips. Shepard yanked him down again, lips smashing together almost painfully. He licked the taste of himself right out of his lover's mouth until they were dizzy from lack of oxygen. “Why don't you take me upstairs and fuck me now?” Shepard asked, eyes hooded and dark, voice hazy and rough.

 

Kaidan almost whimpered at the thought, and gasped out a harsh, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

**

 

Joker was sipping his cup of coffee as footsteps sounded behind him. Shepard started barking out orders, informing him of the day's itinerary. Joker just nodded, slipping in an “Aye, sir” whenever he deemed it appropriate. The Commander was about to leave when EDI asked, “Do you find the pilot's chair comfortable, Commander?”

 

“I do actually,” Shepard grinned, and something about it rubbed Joker the wrong way.

 

“You've been sitting in my chair?”

 

“Sometimes,” Shepard admitted. “You know it's not actually _your_ chair, right?”

 

“I'm the pilot. This is the pilot's chair. That makes it _my_ chair!”

 

Shepard just laughed and rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I come sit here when I can't sleep. Helps me think,” he said.

 

“Well... as long as all you're doing is sitting and thinking, I _guess_ that's okay.”

 

“It is not all he's been doing,” EDI said, and Shepard called her name with a warning tone. “I'm sorry, Commander, did you not want Jeff to know that you and Major Alenko engaged in fellatio here last night? I believe the human slang term is blowjob.”

 

Shepard smacked his face with his palm while Joker spewed his mouthful of coffee all over the control panel. “You did _what?!_ ”

 

“No, EDI, I did not want him to know that. We've talked about this, remember?”

 

“My apologies, Commander.” Though there was a little too much humor in her voice for it to sound sincere.

 

Joker clambered out of the chair as quickly as his disability would let him, groaning sorrowfully and shouting curses. Shepard just chuckled and turned to walk away. “Goddamnit!” Joker muttered. “Now I'll never be able to enjoy sitting here again!” He turned to hobble away.

 

“Where are you going, Jeff?”

 

“To get some damned disinfectant!”

 

 

 


	4. Hard at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gilder drabble I wrote for a Tumblr prompt: "There's no use hiding it, you know you love me" & "I am very turned on right now." 
> 
> Rating: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-ed by the incomparable [humblydefiant](humblydefiant.tumblr.com)! Thanks love! 
> 
> Art for this fic was created and posted on Tumblr by the lovely jeannedarcprice! [Go check it out!](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/post/168336631192/its-finished-based-on-the-lovely-short-fic-by)

One of the things Scott admired most about Gil - besides his ass of course - was his incredible work ethic. The man was like a machine sometimes. Scott would drift into engineering, exhausted after a day of dealing with raiders and politicians, both equally shady in their business practices, and find Gil still hunched over a workbench or terminal or a pesky panel that never wanted to stay repaired.

Tonight was no exception.

Scott found him huddled under the hood of the Nomad. There was a twinge of guilt when he heard the clatter of a wrench hitting the metal floor and the colorful string of curses that sailed out afterward. Maybe he didn’t have to take the rover off that cliff, but damn, it’d been fun!

Quietly, carefully, he sneaked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Gil’s waist, cringing when the man hit his head on the hood. Gil let out an exasperated sigh, removing himself from the rover and rubbing the back of his head.

“You’re a pain in the ass sometimes, Scott,” he groused, though there was little bite behind the words.

“There’s no use hiding it; I know you love me.”

Gil rolled his eyes and faced the vehicle again, but not before Scott saw his grin. “Do you have to give this rover so much hell every single time you take it out?”

Scott shrugged. He didn’t have to, but he knew he would. He’d only feel a little bit guilty about it if he let himself think of Gil having to put it all back together again before the next drop. “Let me help,” he suggested, and Gil scoffed.

“No thank you. I’ve seen the repair patches on your armor, Mr. ‘Recon Specialist.’ I’d like you to actually survive a drop into a hostile environment in this thing.”

“You worry about me?”

Gil frowned at him. “Of course I worry about you, you little shit. What kind of question is that?”

Ignoring the sudden flush in his cheeks, Scott stepped closer, pulling Gil into his arms again. “That may be the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Piss off,” Gil said, laughing as he gave Scott’s shoulders a shove. Scott couldn’t resist leaning in for a quick peck on the lips, earning himself a smirk.

“Can I at least watch you work? You know, offer moral support? Motivation?”

“Fine. Sit your ass over there, out of the way… and don’t. touch. anything.”

“Love it when you’re bossy, Gil. I am very turned on right now.”

Gill threw an empty parts cannister at him, chuckling and shaking his head. Scott made himself comfortable while he watched the man work. He supposed he understood Gil’s reluctance to let him help. The last time he’d offered, he’d ended up spilling a box full of nuts and bolts and other random parts that took them somewhere in the vicinity of four hours to find and sort out. At the same time, he knew Gil liked it when he hung around for no real reason other than just being nearby.

Scott couldn’t say he minded it either. He grinned as Gil leaned back under the hood, the knocking and cursing resuming with gusto. Maybe he couldn’t help, but he could keep Gil company and that job came with a damn fine view.


	5. Kissable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mshenko. Written for sweet-ree on tumblr for the prompt: "Your lips are so kissable."
> 
> Rated T

“Kaidan… I…. really need…” Shepard gave up trying to get his sentence out. Every time he opened his mouth to speak, his lover slipped his tongue inside. He didn’t want to complain about that either, but there were reports to write, strategy to plan…. God, five minutes of sleep would be really fucking great right about now, too.

Kaidan had other ideas it seemed. “Your lips are so kissable,” he mumbled, replacing words with action and tugging John close for yet another kiss. “I can’t seem to help myself.”

Just days ago, Shepard had been pining away for this very thing. Before Apollos, before Kaidan’s adorably awkward little speech that Shepard imagined him practicing in the mirror before their ‘sanity check.’ Shepard had been in love with Kaidan Alenko as long as he could remember. He kept his feelings and desires in check, though, not wanting to overstep his bounds as Kaidan’s commanding officer. Not wanting to ruin their friendship by declaring his feelings.

When Kaidan had invited him out for lunch, Shepard had jumped at the chance to spend some more time with the man. Selfishly, he longed for that bit of reprieve from the stresses and strains of the war. Wanted that one on one time with Kaidan because he was just so fucking starved for some sort of relief from all the responsibility that had been heaped onto his shoulders.

Kaidan had offered him all that and then some. Offering to share the burden, his life, his heart with Shepard, and he was so goddamned grateful he didn’t know how to articulate it. Suddenly the reports and duties seemed a little less pressing, what with the way Kaidan’s lips were pressing against his own, tongue slipping into his mouth over and over. Kaidan saw Shepard trying to burn himself out as quickly as possible, like a candle with both ends lit, and he was offering him that shelter from the storm that he knew Shepard so desperately needed but would never ask for, never take for himself.

John loved him all the more for it. Forgetting about work and everything it entailed, he wound his fingers through Kaidan’s perfectly coiffed hair, dragging him even closer, returning the kiss with vigor. Reports could wait. The war would wait for a little while, because, “You’re lips are pretty damned kissable, too.”


	6. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mshenko. Written for shotce on Tumblr for the prompt: "You're distracting me and it's very irritating." 
> 
> Rated G

Kaidan’s scowling as he dumps the smoking pan into the sink. He turns that glare on his husband, who’s laughing uncontrollably on the other side of the kitchen island. “It’s not funny,” he insists.

“Oh, but it is,” Shepard says, laughing even harder.

“It’s really not.” Kaidan crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re distracting me and it’s very irritating.”

Shepard’s laughing slows as he realizes his husband is seriously put out. “K?”

Kaidan huffs and looks away. “You’re always in here when I’m trying to cook, distracting me till I burn everything, then you give me hell because of it. It’s pretty annoying to be honest.”

John’s expression has gone from amused to shocked, and if Kaidan wasn’t so mad right now, he’d probably laugh. As it is, he lets Shepard stew in the realization that his relentless teasing of Kaidan’s culinary ability really does bother him. Shepard gapes like a fish a few times before finally blurting, “I’m sorry, K. I had no idea that it bothered you so much. I was just having fun-”

“At my expense!”

Shepard sighs and closes the gap between them. “You’re right, K. I’m sorry. I was being a complete jackass.”

“I really do know how to cook, you know. I survived on my own just fine before I met you.” He’s still a little miffed, but the sincerity in Shepard’s voice draws him in.

“I know. You’re amazing at everything you try to do. How can I make this up to you?”

“Let me cook you something… without any distractions.”

“Deal.”

**  
“What? No hot sauce jokes?”

“Dinner was delicious, Kaidan. It really was. Thank you.”

Kaidan looks like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Shepard just rises from the table, kisses him on the cheek, and begins clearing away the dishes. Once cleanup is complete, John takes Kaidan into his arms. “Am I forgiven yet?”

“Maybe…”

“What’s it gonna take to get on your good side?” he asks with a sly grin.

“You’re a smart man, John. I’m sure you can figure something out,” Kaidan says as he saunters toward the stairs. He grins as he feels his husband’s arms around his waist.

“Is it okay to distract you now?”

“Absolutely!”


	7. Perfect Start to a Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy drabble of John and Kaidan on their honeymoon. Written for mshenkoaddiction on tumblr.
> 
> Rated T

Shepard started frying up the bacon while Kaidan got to work cracking the eggs. They’d glance at one another and share a shy grin before leaning into a chaste kiss, both of them advancing at the same time as if they were drawn together by an invisible cord. The pattern kept repeating itself until they each had a plate piled high with bacon and eggs. Breakfast in hand, they snuggled down onto the couch in front of the fireplace, watching the flames leap and dance as they consumed their meal, sitting as close together as they could possibly get.

John sighed at the solid, warm weight of Kaidan’s thigh pressed against his, taking the plates and depositing them onto the coffee table when they were done. He drew his lover into his arms, pulling a blanket over them and kissing into the wild fluff of hair on top of the man’s head, grinning all the while. The crackling fire became the only sound in the room save the steady breaths coming from either man as they relaxed into one another’s embrace.

It was heaven.

Exhaustion came more readily for both of them these days, and today that probably had a lot to do with the fact that they’d screwed each other’s brains out all over the cabin the night before. But the war was over, and they found themselves with time to rest for the first time in years. So neither of them complained when they awoke some time later, still curled into each other’s arms under a blanket by the fire. Shepard leaned in for another brief kiss that turned into several brief kisses and two beaming smiles.

“How about I make us some more coffee?” Kaidan suggested. Shepard nodded his approval and rose to stoke the fire. Snow fluttered past the windows, blanketing their world in white and making them both shiver at the thought of being out in it. It was perfect, really.

The cabin they’d chosen for their honeymoon was secluded, situated on a mountainside, far away from friends, family, and demands. Cortez had dropped them off the night before with two weeks provisions and strict instructions not to tell anyone, particularly Vega, where they were under pain of torture and death. And they were more than content with the state of the weather at the moment. The cold and snow drove them into each other’s arms and toward the fire, and just sitting after fighting for so long felt blissful.

A mug of coffee appeared in front of Shepard’s face, and he accepted it with a grin. Just the way he liked it - 2 splashes of cream, no sugar. He took a sip then hummed and licked his lips in appreciation, offering a smile and a murmured, “Perfect. Thanks,” to his husband.

“What do you want to do today?”

“This?” Shepard offered with a shrug, wrapping an arm around Kaidan’s shoulder again.

“Sounds good.”

The day was spent lazily lounging on the couch, watching the snow and the fire, getting lost in languid kisses and leisurely love making - fingers and lips mapping well-known and well-loved skin. At some point in the late afternoon, they dragged themselves into the shower. When the snow eased up in the late afternoon, they bundled up and ventured outside for a rousing snowball fight that ended with them in a heap on the ground, frigid lips stealing kisses through breathless laughter. A snowman was in order as well, and by the time it was built, complete with a carrot nose and Shepard’s red scarf, they were frozen to the bone.

Back inside, Kaidan made hot chocolate while Shepard stoked the fire again, and they settled back down where their day had begun, nestled into each other’s arms under a fuzzy blanket in front of a now roaring fire. “Not a bad start to a honeymoon, right?” Shepard said, nuzzling his nose into the graying hair at Kaidan’s temple.

“Pretty damn perfect start to a honeymoon,” Kaidan replied, leaning into his husband’s touch.

“Love you,” Shepard murmured softly.

“Love you, more.”

Shepard sat gazing into the fire well after his husband drifted to sleep, head tucked firmly against his shoulder. The road to this moment had been long and fraught with heartache and danger, but he wouldn’t trade for the world.


	8. Just Two Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests are here. The stage is set. They’ve waited for this moment for over a decade. The only thing Kaidan needs now is for Shepard to behave himself for just two more hours. 
> 
> mshenko
> 
> Rated T
> 
> Written for a prize giveaway on my blog.

“Anybody ever tell you you’re one hell of a looker, soldier?”

Shepard was using that sultry, bedroom voice that Kaidan typically adored, but now was not the time for this. They’d been waiting for this moment for nearly a decade, and Kaidan wanted it to go right. Exactly as they’d planned. “Would you just stop?” he hissed at his fiance. He could sense John’s infuriating smirk. “It’s almost time for the ceremony to start.”

John sighed, “Tell me again why we couldn’t just elope?”

“Because I want the whole galaxy to know you’re taken!”

“Pretty sure the fact that I never look at anyone but you gives that fact away!” Shepard reached around the screen that separated them and pinched his husband-to-be on the ass. Kaidan yelped and swatted the man’s hand away.

“If you could just behave for the next… two hours or so, I’d really appreciate that.”

There was a huff that Kaidan was certain was accompanied by a pout, though he couldn’t see it. He knew that wasn’t the end of the argument. “And why can’t we see each other?”

“It’s tradition.”

“Tradition,” Shepard humphed. “K, the only thing that matters to me is that we’re married. None of the rest of this stuff is important.”

“It’s important to me, John. I would have hoped that would make it important to you.”

Another sigh from the opposite side of the screen. “I’m sorry, Kaidan. I’ll quit being an ass.” A rustling noise made Kaidan turn around to see Shepard’s head poked around the screen, blue eyes shining brightly with a smile to match. “You really are one hell of a looker.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t contain his grin. “That has to be the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“But it’s working!”

Shepard had him there. He rolled his eyes again.

With a quick backwards glance to be sure the coast was clear, Shepard started pushing away the screen that was keeping him away from Kaidan, scowling at the inanimate object when it became hung on something. The older man was torn between being amused and upset. It would be really nice if Shepard could do things by the book - just this once.

“Ha!” the former Spectre declared in triumph when the screen finally shifted away. Shepard stepped close to Kaidan wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. For his part, Kaidan made a feeble attempt to push him away, but he’d learned from experience that the more he tried to resist, the happier – and hornier – it made Shepard. The grin on John’s face now confirmed his thoughts.

“Would you just get back on your side? You’re going to have me for the rest of your life!”

Shepard’s smile morphed from smug satisfaction to unadulterated love and affection. “That makes me so happy, K,” he gushed, and Kaidan melted, just like Shepard had known he would. Damn him. John leaned forward, brushing the tips of their noses together with a happy hum. His lover could send Kaidan through every emotion known to man in the span of ten seconds, and it was that fiery passion that kept him coming back for more, made him fall in love again and again.

It would become an argument that would plague their marriage for all eternity – who in fact started that kiss. John insisted that it was Kaidan, while Kaidan swore it was John. Soon, Kaidan was pinned to the wall behind him, Shepard’s lips insistent and demanding against his own. “Two hours, John,” Kaidan protested through the melding of their lips. “Just two hours was all you had to wait.”

“You’re the one who kissed me!” John countered, lips now moving steadily toward Kaidan’s earlobe while his fingers worked at the buckle on the older man’s belt.

Kaidan slapped his hands away. “Not here,” he hissed.

“Why not here?”

He groaned in spite of himself when John’s hand brushed against his rapidly growing erection. This man was going to be the death of him. “Because Liara is going to be coming to get us at any second. And there are close to a thousand people out there waiting for us.”

“That’s why I said we should have eloped!” Despite the fact that Shepard had shaved just that morning, he already had enough stubble to leave burn marks on Kaidan’s neck. These were felt just before John’s teeth latched onto his ear. “I want you so bad!”

Kaidan actually whined. “John, please,” and at this point, neither of them knew whether he was asking for more or for Shepard to stop.

“Ahem.”

Both men turned startled and guilty eyes toward the Shadow Broker who was watching them with an amused grin and her arms crossed over her chest. “It’s time,” she announced.

“Shit,” said Kaidan.

“Dammit,” muttered John in the same instant. Liara laughed at them both.

“I can stall for a moment to give you time to… collect yourselves.”

At least Shepard had the decency to look ashamed of himself. “Sorry, K. You’re irresistible,” he murmured apologetically.

“I can’t go out there like this!”

“Like what? You look great!”

Kaidan waved a hand toward where his erection was straining against his pants, and Shepard snorted as he choked on a laugh. “Asshole,” Kaidan muttered.

John glanced around and found a bouquet of flowers in a nearby vase. Snatching these up, he passed them to his fiance who scowled at him. “Just… hold these in front of you,” Shepard’s eyes twinkled as he continued to snicker under his breath.

Kaidan batted the flowers away, scattering them across the floor and glaring at the man who’d somehow conned him into marrying him, and he stuck his hands down his trousers to make the necessary adjustments. Shepard laughed and did the same. As soon as they were presentable, Liara was back. “Okay, no more stalling,” she said.

Shepard gripped Kaidan’s cheeks and held his eyes for a moment. “Love you, K,” he said sincerely.

The older man was a puddle of mushy adoration all over again. “Love you too, John.”

“Will you marry me?” Shepard grinned.

“Absolutely.”


	9. Pink and Fuzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for threewhiskeylunch for the Tumblr prompt: May I please have some mshakarian with a side of Joker finding out about them?
> 
> Very silly fluff
> 
> Rated T

It had taken them several tries to work it out, but they had it down now. If Garrus moved his legs just so, and Shepard bent his body at the right angle, they fit together like they were made for each other – molded out of one skin. Never mind that Garrus’ hide was rough and leathery and Shepard’s skin was soft and pink. How a man so fearless and strong and prone to cheating death could be covered by such a thin, flimsy hide remained a mystery to Garrus. Palaven would have killed him before he’d ever finished boot camp. As it was, Shepard remained one of the fiercest warriors Garrus had ever known, and he merely laughed every time the turian commented on his pink skin.

 

Pink. Commander Shepard was pink all over. Wonders never ceased.

 

They lay in that odd, twisted sort of way that wasn’t altogether comfortable, but neither was it uncomfortable. It just was, and it was theirs – and it worked. All that buttery soft skin – and Garrus only knew what butter was because he’d seen Shepard spreading it on his toast so many mornings – was pressed alongside Garrus’ leather and plates. Puffs of air hit him in the neck, and he could tell that Shepard was in that limbo between wakefulness and sleep. The one where he mumbled and muttered things that made no sense whenever Garrus asked him a question, so Garrus was sure to talk to him as much as possible during such moments. There were few joys so pure in the galaxy as listening to a sleepy Shepard. A twisty feeling settled into Garrus’ gut every time it happened. That had to mean something, right?

 

When Shepard had suggested the two of them relieve stress together, Garrus had thought it was joke – a joke in rather poor taste in fact. When he’d realized that not only had Shepard been serious, he’d meant something more than just sleeping together, Garrus had wondered why him. “Are you sure you don’t want something a little closer to home, Shepard?” he’d asked.

 

“I don’t want anyone else, Garrus. I only want you.”

 

The first time they’d wound up in this bed together, Garrus had just been longing for something to go right in his life. Shepard was his best friend – sometimes it seemed like his only friend – and he didn’t want to screw that up. They’d awkwardly bumbled their way through that first night, and it still managed to be one of the best of his life. Shepard’s too, or so the man had claimed. The fact that Shepard kept calling him back up to the captain’s quarters to “give it another go” also had to mean something, right?

 

Garrus fingers trailed lightly over Shepard’s pink skin, and he felt the human’s little shiver every time he hit a sensitive spot. Shepard’s body was a wonder and a marvel. Garrus never tired of looking at it, touching it, hell, licking it, either. The man tasted good – and looked good and felt good and smelled good. Shit! He was in so deep.

 

Talons  made their way up to Shepard’s scalp, feeling the slight prickle of the tiny hairs that stood on his lover’s head. The hair was different all over his body, some of it wiry and course, some soft, either way, he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

 

“Pink  _and_  fuzzy,” he thought aloud.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re pink and fuzzy,” Garrus laughed.

 

“And you think I say weird things when I’m half asleep.” Shepard wiggled around to relieve the prickling sensation in his arm, and they settled back into their awkward, yet perfect, embrace. “You’re giggling,” Shepard said when Garrus’ laughter still hadn’t died down.

 

“Am not… what’s giggling?”

 

Shepard giggled. “It’s… a funny way of laughing.”

 

“Isn’t all laughing funny?”

 

A sigh. “Why do you have to be so damn technical all the time?” Shepard shifted again, sprawling over the turian’s body. “You’re warm.”

 

“You feel like an ice cube.” Garrus wondered if he’d ever get used to the feel of two extra fingers, but he’d readily admit that Shepard knew how to put them to good use. Currently, they were sliding along the edge of his carapace and making little swirling patterns – consequently driving Garrus kind of crazy, though he didn’t know if either of them had the strength to go again. They’d barely had the energy to wipe themselves clean and crumble on the bed, falling automatically into their weird cuddling pose. “Joker was looking at me funny again this morning,” he added when Shepard ignored the ice cube comment.

 

“Joker always looks funny.”

 

Garrus giggled, and Shepard pointed out that he was doing it again. “No,” he went on, after the giggling had subsided, “like he… suspects something.”

 

“Suspects what?”

 

“Us. That we’re, uh… relieving stress together.”

 

Shepard looked up at him, frowning. “So?”

 

“I just didn’t…” Garrus let his voice trail away as Shepard’s scowl darkened.

 

“You want to keep it a secret?”

 

“I thought you might,” the turian said quietly.

 

Garrus prided himself on being able to read Shepard’s expressions. He’d made a study of the man since meeting him over two years ago. At the moment, however, he wished he hadn’t become so adept. That way he wouldn’t have to contend with the pain in the man’s eyes. “Garrus,” Shepard said softly. “I’m not… I have nothing to hide. You’re not a secret to be hidden away. Being discreet so as not to disrupt the crew is one thing, but… I’m not ashamed of you – of my feelings for you.”

 

Shepard moved again, only this time, to press those pliable, velvet lips to Garrus’ mouth plates. The turian groaned as the human dipped his tongue into his mouth. Rolling them completely over, Shepard straddled Garrus’ waist, grinding their reemerging erections together. He stopped suddenly, just as Garrus let out an appreciative moan. “You’re not… you don’t… regret this, right?”

 

He watched the fuzz above Shepard’s eyes draw down to form a little vee, and couldn’t help chuckling, pushing at the wrinkled skin with a fingertip to smooth it out. “I have no regrets, Shepard.”

 

With a grin and a quick kiss, Shepard resumed his movements, eventually shifting to allow Garrus inside him. Once they’d made a mess of each other again, Shepard spread himself out on top of the turian, face pressed firmly against his neck. It wasn’t their typical position, but it wasn’t too bad. Despite the human’s cold nature, he almost felt like a blanket on top of the turian – a pink, fuzzy blanket.

 

“I’m not pink,” Shepard murmured sleepily. “I’m tan.”

 

“Of course you are,” Garrus agreed.

 

**

 

Nothing on the Normandy ever remained secret for long. That was likely due to their illustrious pilot’s inability to keep his damned mouth shut about anything. Garrus still wasn’t sure how he would feel if Joker knew anything about what was going on between him and Shepard, but the fact that Shepard had informed him that he had no intentions of keeping quiet about their relationship made him feel a little better. That twisty sensation had come back when Shepard said he had “feelings” for him, and hadn’t gone away yet.

 

_Feelings._

 

The confinement of the forward battery became suffocating, so he wandered out into the mess hall to see what else was going on. Shepard was there, leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee, laughing at something Joker was saying. Garrus could watch him for hours like this – carefree, not a worry in the world, those little lines around his eyes crinkling with his smile. That smile brightened when his blue eyes met Garrus’, and the turian’s heart did a little flip flop.

 

“Hey, Garrus!” Joker called. “Come here and let me tell you this joke I just heard.”

 

Garrus rolled his eyes but went, if only for an excuse to be closer to Shepard. “Well, I’ve already heard it,” Shepard declared to Garrus’ dismay, “and I have reports that, unfortunately, won’t write themselves.” He glanced around, noting that it was just the three of them, then tipped his chin up and planted a soft kiss right on Garrus’ mouth. “See you tonight?” he asked, a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Uh…” Garrus heard Joker’s sputtering as he choked on his coffee, and couldn’t help but grin. “I’ll be there.”

 

Shepard gave him a wink as he walked away chuckling. Joker was still gasping for air because he’d sucked his coffee down the wrong pipe. Garrus slapped him on the back – not too hard for fear of breaking something. “Everything alright, Joker?”

 

“Shepard…. just… kissed you!”

 

“Very observant. I’m relieved, really. It wouldn’t do to have a helmsman who couldn’t see what was happening right in front of his face.”

 

Joker scowled at him, which only pleased Garrus more.

 

“So, what was this joke you wanted me to hear?” The turian was absolutely tickled that he and Shepard had managed to fluster Joker to the point that he couldn’t remember his joke.

 

“Uh, it was about turians with sticks up their asses-” The pilot cut himself off abruptly and turned an interesting shade of red. “Come to think of it, it really wasn’t all that funny.”

 

**

 

“You are evil,” he whispered in Shepard’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the Commander’s waist from behind. Shepard dropped the datapad in his hand onto his desk and relaxed into the turian’s embrace.

 

“Joker told you his stick up the ass joke?” His grin was manic.

 

“Actually, he seems to have forgotten it.”

 

Shepard threw back his head and laughed, presenting a prime opportunity for Garrus to nip at the skin of his throat. It wasn’t long before they found themselves tangled in the bed, naked and sweating, and trying to regulate their breathing once more.

 

They wound themselves into the same old position, Shepard’s leg hooked around one of Garrus’ spurs, neither of them having the energy to do more than breathe or curl lazy fingers around an arm or wrist. “Can I tell you that this is a position I never thought I’d find myself in?” Garrus asked.

 

“What? Just having had my stick up your ass?” Shepard snickered while Garrus groaned.

 

“Well… yes, I suppose that’s one way to put it.”

 

Shepard shifted, propped himself on an elbow so he could see the turian’s face. “What are you trying to say, Garrus?”

 

“That I,” he swallowed the word down, worried that it was too soon and reassessed the situation, “care for you,” he finally managed. “I care for you a lot.”

 

“Even with my pink, fuzzy skin and lame sex jokes?”

 

“Especially with those things.”

 

A soft smile lit Shepard’s features. “Well, good… because I  _care_  for you, too.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

They settled down into each others arms again, twisted and curled so that their bodies fit together, Shepard’s lips at Garrus’ neck, and he began to feel the pattern of air that indicated Shepard’s near unconscious state. Unable to resist, he nuzzled the top of the man’s head. “I love you, Shepard,” he whispered, hoping that the man was too out of it to have heard, but simply incapable of holding the words in any longer.

 

“I love you too, Garrus,” Shepard mumbled back, causing Garrus’ heart to turn cartwheels in his chest. “And my skin’s not pink.”


	10. Kissing Zaeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Zaeed's first kiss.
> 
> Rated T

His eyes had seen too much. That was obvious to anyone willing to see. Too much death and horror and who knew what else. It left him with a soulful gaze that reached straight into Shepard’s marrow, tugging and twisting till he was so entangled in Zaeed Massani there was no hope of ever separating himself again. This longing to be closer, connected, had been slowly nibbling away his self-restraint for months, and now that they stood here - too much space between them… not nearly enough space between them - Shepard knew he was utterly lost. **  
**

The air vibrated with the tension around them, oxygen too sparse to keep his head from spinning. Zaeed licked his lips in irresistible invitation; the summons too urgent for Shepard to ignore. On a gasp, Shepard moved, swiftly closing the distance. One expected a man like Zaeed to feel like leather and taste like ash, but he didn’t. His lips were warm and soft, pliable and delectable, and he tasted of whiskey and smoke.

Shepard’s lungs burned as much with lust as their need to breathe, and he surfaced to quickly drink a gulp of air before diving back in for more. Zaeed seemed to be in the same predicament, devouring Shepard’s lips like they’re the only things holding death at bay.

The wall was cold and solid against his back as the merc pressed him into it - a delicious contrast to the hot planes of muscle crowding him from the front. Teeth dragged through the stubble on his chin before capturing his bottom lip between them. Shepard moaned. His fingers skimmed across the skin of the merc’s throat, curling around the back of his neck, forcing him closer still.

“Shepard.” Massani’s voice was whiskey and gravel. Breath came in harsh, ragged rasps as their eyes drank each other in. “You’re bloody perfect.”

It wasn’t like Shepard to crumble at a compliment like that, but his heart flipped within his ribs. “I’m just a man, Massani.”

“Not to me.”

There wasn’t any time to process that statement. Hot, hungry lips bore down on his again as higher thought process stilted, mind consumed with passion instead. Zaeed’s arm snaked around his waist, drawing their bodies flush while his free hand scratched against the rough fabric covering Shepard’s chest. Shepard’s own fingers edged Zaeed’s jaw, tangled into his hair, ruffling the short strands into a fluffy mess. Drawing away to catch his breath again, Shepard grinned at his handiwork, receiving a smirk and a low growl from Massani.

“Perhaps we should move this somewhere more private?” Shepard asked, nipping the man’s puffy, red lips with his teeth, then soothing them with his tongue.

“Thought you’d never ask.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving feedback! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
